Who You Want to Be, longer rewrite
by Dopplegranger
Summary: Katelyn has been pinning for the famous Harry Potter since they both entered Hogwarts. Now it's sixth year, and she's finally over him, but she lost sight of who she is. "Life is not about finding yourself, it's about creating yourself". Challenge entry.


**AN: If you really like this, it'd be legal to pay me in reviews. Unfortunately, though, I cannot and do not claim to own anything you recognize. Gads, I don't even own my own name. (I made one up.)**

**This formatting is _really_ getting on my nerves. Why does it have to change the spacing? It took a few rewrites to make it show up alright.**

**This is an entry for two challenges. The first is dancingwithrainbow's ****I Want YOU In My Story: A Competition For Me And You.**** It's a one-shot about myself- how much can you read into it?**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank Schermionie for ****The 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge,**** which helped me so much to get writing. This is challenge II acsending.**

.o.O.o.

We were in a hallway. I could see Harry Potter.

It's pathetic, I know, but I've had a crush on Harry since first year. He still hasn't noticed me now. 

It's _sixth year_, and he still hasn't noticed me. This time he's talking with a redhead. Ginny Weasley. Sure, she's pretty. So were the other girls. He never notices me.

Really, no one notices me. I've never met a question that could beat me, but no one thinks of _me_ as 'the brain'- _No one thinks of me._ I'm a Hufflepuff, and who cares how many points the Hufflepuffs get?

OH. MY. GOD. Harry- across the hall- Ginny- THEY'RE... Well, they're _not_ talking anymore. I _don't_ want to watch this. Why anyone would do that in a hallway is beyond me, but Harry? NO. At some point I fell in love with Harry. Can you hear my heart crack? Yep...

"Hello. Katelyn, is it? I'm Draco." _Of course you're Draco. And hello; I'm nobody._ "Hi. Katelyn Brehm." I shake his hand. "What are you looking at?" Draco is trying to catch my eye. _They're still going at it over there. _"Nothing." I've spent the last six years wanting Harry. I am tired of revolving around him.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She's pretty average looking. Light brown hair, and when she finally looks at me her eyes are the same shade. "Curves in all the right places", you could say. I've had classes with her; she's smart, but apparently not smart enough to avoid me. Or, _maybe,_ I have found a girl who isn't worried about getting into trouble. There aren't any Slytherin girls left; even Pansy is avoiding me.

I shifted so that I was in front of her. Her gaze flicked back to my face but she wouldn't meet my eyes. She seemed distracted, actually. Did I have something on my lip? [_I don't want to talk to Draco. I want to- OH GOD. I want to snog him._] I broke the silence. "You weren't in class today." She's looking into my eyes again. "Didn't feel well." I can believe her. she looks flushed, even now.

Oh. Right. She's looking at my lips. I'm gazing at hers now; it always works. There, she's almost leaning to me. She's a few inches shorter, so I'll have to move in. Katelyn blinks a few times and presses back against the wall. I'm looking behind me; I can't see what she's afraid of. Potter is walking away, a few students are walking past. No one is facing this way, though. "Oof-," She's pulling me with her. I turn as she tugs me- there's not much space between us.

Her eyes lock into mine. Hers are honey colored, soft, searching. I don't know what mine look like, but she's peering into the depths of them. She releases my wrist and runs her hand up to rest on my shoulder, breaking the gaze. _I don't care what she was looking for_. I press Katelyn's shoulders against the wall behind her. Her arms wrap around my back._ Sometimes girls can get obsessed. Sure, sometimes people are perfect for each other. _I lean closer to her, "Sometimes, people are perfect for the moment." _And she's not wasting any _"Mmrph-," _...time._


End file.
